The Silent Wolf
by Arisentactica
Summary: Brandon Stark survives and is smuggled out of King's Landing by someone unexpected. After making his way home to Winterfell, he finds his younger brother Eddard Stark preparing for war. How will the Wild Wolf's survival change how events occur? On hiatus while I focus on my main story.
1. Prologue

_Location: Hidden tunnel under Red Keep, King's Landing_

"We need to hurry Stark, the King won't be fooled by that body forever." Jamie Lannister said quietly, hoping that they aren't caught in the small tunnel they were in.

Brandon Stark, the Wild Wolf, just nodded, his throat a mess of bruises and his eyes bloodshot from lack of air, and sped up to follow the smaller knight of the Kingsguard.

The two made their way through the tunnel in silence before hearing faint noises, they were nearing the tunnel's exit.

"Lann...ister, kill…" Stark whispered hoarsely, breaking the silence, before being cut off.

"I will if he gets worse Stark, I swear on the Seven." Jaime said solemnly, hoping that he could kill the ruler of Westeros.

The Wild Wolf of the North nodded and put his arm out in a show of trust. Jaime looked at it warily before grasping it. Stark smiled widely before pulling the younger man towards him and gripping his shoulder, giving his thanks the only way he could.

When he released the knight, Jaime turned and gestured to the tunnel ahead of them. "Shall we?" he asked his companion, who nodded determinately.

Soon they were at the coast in front of a boat that would take Stark to White Harbor.

"Get home Stark, and don't come back unless you have an army behind you." Jaime said before turning to the captain of the ship. "Get him home, but keep him hidden as we agreed."

"As we agreed Ser Lannister, I will get him to White Harbor." the captain agreed.

The captain's name was Davos. He was a slight man with brown eyes and an ordinary face weathered by the elements. He had a faint beard and his brown hair was thinning, but he seemed healthy enough.

After getting everything ready and the silent man on board, the ship set off, on its way to White Harbor. But before Jaime turned to return to the castle, he saw a man waving at him from the back of the ship. He waved back and snuck back into the Red Keep, going to his chambers to get some rest for the next day. He knew that they wouldn't find out what had happened until it was too late, as a false body had been procured and burned in Stark's place. He slept that night with a smile on his lips, dreaming of a giant Direwolf slaying a dragon.

* * *

**A/N: And here is another experiment of mine that I wish that I saw more of. Brandon Stark lives! How will that change how things go in the war? Will the death of their father forge a new bond between the three Stark brothers or will Brandon isolate the North after everything happens? Drop a review and follow for more!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Pack Reunites

_**Chapter 1: The Pack Reunites**_

**A/N: Hey y'all! I hath returned with official first chapter of "**_**The Silent Wolf**_**"! Let's see how Ned takes his older brother alive and ready to kick Targaryen ass! **

**Now I know some people are wondering why Brandon was so quiet in the prologue and the answer is simple. He was nearly **_**STRANGLED**_** to death before he escaped. He won't be as talkative as he was before due to his experience, his father's death, and his throat being injured beyond healing. He will actually start to use his head, which he has if any of you were wondering, and try to make smart-ish decisions. **

**The chapter may be confusing with all of the time jumps, but I'm not going to take too long on the Rebellion, as not much would change. I'm sorry for this being pretty short, but I had to get something out before focusing back on my main story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or A Song of Ice and Fire! I only own the plot and any OCs that I might add!**

* * *

_Location: Winterfell_

_Time: Fourth moon of 282 AC, 1 month after Brandon's escape from King's Landing_

Eddard Stark was known as the Quiet Wolf because he almost never showed his emotions compared to his older brother Brandon, the Wild Wolf, and his sister Lyanna, the She-Wolf. His father Rickard Stark called it "Wolfsblood" that made them that way, but his mother called it having the soul of a Wolf, wild and unable to be tamed. But when his older brother, who was said to be executed for treason by the Mad King, walked through the doors of the Great Hall looking alive, he bolted up and ran to his brother, crushing him in a heartfelt embrace.

"What's this... for?" Brandon Stark asked quietly while grinning and hugging his brother back.

"You're alive!" was his answer.

Ned broke the embrace and looked up at his brother, who was still a head taller than he was, and smiled before his mask slipped over his face again, but his grey eyes glowed in pure happiness. Ned turned back to the Lords of the North and stepped away from his brother before facing him again.

"Lord Stark, Winterfell and the North are yours." he said formally.

"I take them... _Lord _Stark." his brother replied in the same tone, only quieter.

Ned walked over to the table and picked up a greatsword that was almost as tall as he was before walking back over and handing it to his brother. His brother looked at him curiously before looking down and unsheathing the blade. It was Ice, the ancestral Valyrian steel blade of House Stark. Brandon's eyes widened before he tried to give it back to his brother.

Ned shook his head and pushed Ice towards his brother, "Father would have wanted you to have it. It's yours now."

Brandon's eyes turned glassy, but he didn't let any tears fall. He looked at the lords assembled and walked to the head of the table, Ned trailing behind him. He stopped at the head of the table and looked at his brother, who stopped at the corner of the table near his right side.

"Please continue." he said, "I can...not speak well after the... _event_ in the capital."

Lord Umber nodded and started explaining what they had discussed, "We have just begun planning my lord. The plan was to come south with all of our men, force the Freys to grant us passage through the Twins, and join the forces of the Vale and Riverlands and heading straight to King's Landing, running through any Southron fucker who stands in our way."

Brandon nodded and turned to his brother before gesturing to the table and the lords around it. Ned's eyes widened in shock at what his brother was asking him to do, lead the meeting and speak for him, but he nodded and moved beside his brother, who moved to the side to give him room at the head of the table, making them equals in this meeting.

Ned looked at the map for a moment before looking at Lord "Greatjon" Umber.

"If we do as you suggest my lord, we will have alienated a lord that we need to return home after the war. Send a raven to Riverrun and request Lord Tully to allow us passage through the Twins so that we may meet with his forces and those of the Vale under Lord Arryn. If we can make our way south with our full host, we will have the advantage over our enemies. The south has not seen a Northern army march south since Cregan Stark did during the Dance of Dragons, and he brought only those with no future in the North with him. We will show them that they are right to fear the North. Winter has come for the Dragons, one that has been due for three hundred years since Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror."

Brandon, to the surprise of all gathered, suddenly pointed at White Harbor and moved his hand to point at a spot on the western coast.

"Build a port here… and a fleet to def...end against the Iron...born." he said, revealing an idea that had been on his mind.

Ned looked at his brother in shock. "The North hasn't had a fleet for millennia. Not since Brandon the Burner."

Brandon looked at his brother and Ned saw the fire in his eyes, a fire to protect the North from Southron arrogance and ignorance.

Seeing the fire and protectiveness in his brother's expression, Ned nodded before turning back to the table.

"Lord Manderly, where would you build a port on our western coast?"

Lord Manderly, caught off guard by the sudden question, stared at his lieges for a moment of shock before pulling himself together and looking down at the map.

"I would place a defensive port and shipyard… here," he said eventually, his finger pointed near the Stony Shore. "or here." He moved his hand to the coast of the Rills. "They will give you the best options for the defense of the western coast. I would also advise, if we were to build a war fleet, that we do not leave them in dock when they aren't needed and build part of it in White Harbor so that we have two fleets patrolling both sides of the north."

Brandon nodded but still had a thoughtful look on his face. He pointed to Moat Cailin and said, "We need to re...build the Moat. It has been a ru...in for too long."

Ned seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding slowly, "Yes it has, but who would man it permanently?" he asked his brother with an eyebrow raised.

Brandon looked at all the Northern lords for a long while, thinking about the history of their houses before moving to the next lord. His eyes finally settled on Lady Maege Mormont.

The Stark brothers shared a look that seemed to be silent conversation before Ned spoke again, "It will be manned by men from all the major houses of the North until the end of the war. After the war we will decide who will man the Moat permanently."

The Northern lords nodded as they took in their liege's words.

"Gather the men and prepare them to march. The North has been slighted by the Dragons for the last time." Ned declared.

"It's time to show why… the North never fell to the Andals. It's time for us… to make the South fear… the words _The North Remembers_!" Brandon said as loudly as he could manage.

The Stark brothers were answered by roars and yells of approval, the Greatjon being the loudest but closely followed by Rickard Karstark. Even Lord Bolton had an approving look in his eyes.

Brandon Stark had changed after King's Landing, but he and his brother just showed the lords of the North that the Starks of Winterfell were still wolves, and wolves had a fierce bite. If they had their way, all that would remain of the dragons would be broken bones.

∫Ò∏Ø∏Ó∫

_Location: Moat Cailin_

_Time: Fifth moon of 282 AC, three weeks later_

There was one thing that Brandon was nervous about when they marched to Riverrun: getting married. Did he want to marry Catelyn Tully, a girl that he barely knew? The simple answer was 'no'. But he would because his lord father had arranged the match and he would honor his late lord father's wishes. When he had asked about her lord father Hoster Tully, he found out that he was an ambitious and proud trout, while his brother Brynden Tully was a patient man who spoke with blunt honesty, but an experienced warrior known for being a strategist. Greatjon Umber japed that he was a "Northerner in a trout's skin".

Brandon agreed with the man, but knew that he would be asked to build a sept in Winterfell or Wintertown. Just the thought of a sept outside of White Harbor made him mad. The Seven had no place in the North, he knew. His bannermen wouldn't stand for it and if he built a sept, it would drive a wedge between House Stark and the rest of the North for generations. Soon any followers would either be asking or demanding that the sacred Godswoods be burned or destroyed and septs built in their place. No, if his future wife asked for a sept, she would have to go without one or convert to the Old Gods.

Brandon walked into the main hall of the wooden keep and looked around. The keep was rotted and the hearth was the only thing that was in good enough shape to be used. His idea to repair the Moat had been made not fully knowing the condition of the ancient fortress. He knew it was in rough shape, but he didn't think that the ancient fortress was _too _ruined. Oh how wrong he was. Only three of the original _twenty_ towers were still standing, but even they were in bad shape. The main keep was in shambles, needing to be rebuilt almost entirely. It would take longer to rebuild the Moat, but it would be a worthy seat for a cadet branch of one of the major houses of the North.

He and Ned had already spoken of the plan once they crossed the Twins and how it would be shared with their bannermen in the meeting.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on those in the room with him. The rest of the Northern lords had come to Moat Cailin, bringing their numbers up from the twenty-five thousand men and forty-five hundred cavalry to thirty-five thousand men and six thousand cavalry. The remaining twenty-five thousand would be rebuilding Moat Cailin, building the new Northern docks and warships, and defending the North from Ironborn raids (if they came), pirates, slavers, and maybe even the Wildlings if they were bold enough.

Thinking of the Wildlings made him think of what was North of the Wall: direwolves. Direwolves were the sigil of House Stark, but the Starks had none in their possession or even _seen_ any south of the Wall for centuries, hunted to extinction by foolish Starks and their vassals who thought them to dangerous to be tamed and the Boltons, who tried to weaken House Stark by robbing them of their sigil all throughout the North.

Brandon shook himself from his thoughts and focused on the meeting going on around him. He saw the map on the table with pieces that represented the North's forces. He could see pieces representing the Starks, Boltons, Karstarks, Umbers, Glovers, and Manderlys. He didn't see any of the minor lords and assumed that they were included in the men from the major house pieces.

"... We split the host into two and split from each other, one commanded by my brother and I." Ned announced. "I will meet the forces of the Vale and we will meet my brother at Riverrun to gain the support of the Riverlords through a marriage to Lord Tully's eldest daughter, Catelyn. After we have gained the support of the Riverlords, we will march south to meet the Crownlands host marching to the Riverlands lead by Lord Connington."

Murmurs of approval sounded in the hall but were silenced when Lord Bolton spoke.

"What will be done with Walder Frey my lord? He has not heeded his liege's call to Riverrun."

Brandon spoke before Ned did, "_I_ will deal with… Walder Frey. I think he will enjoy seeing... a man he thought dead in his hall." he said quietly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The lords, bar Lord Bolton, who had an approving gleam in his pale milky eyes, grinned savagely, knowing that their liege would deal with the upstarts of the Twins in the best way he could. They would kneel under the might of the First Men or they would be an example of those who challenged the North.

∫Ò∏Ø∏Ó∫

_Location: Great Hall of the Twins_

_Time: Sixth moon of 282 AC, two weeks after leaving Moat Cailin_

Brandon Stark was not impressed with the hospitality of the Lord of the Crossing or the Twins. The northern keep stank of waste and rot. If this was how Walder Frey kept his keep, one of the most powerful in the Riverlands, then he would change that.

The Wild Wolf was accompanied by his brother, Rickard Karstark, and the Greatjon Umber. All were armed with their weapons, his brother and Lord Karstark with long swords, Brandon with Ice, and the Greatjon with his monstrous greatsword that he called 'Chainbreaker'. Named such due to the legend that it was forged from the weapon of a giant that fell during the Long Night while breaking chains made from ice, making it even older than the Valyrian Steel sword Ice. It was in perfect condition for its age, still sharpened and not chipped. It was reforged into a steel blade after the bronze blade was broken, but the pommel was bronze with a weathered leather grip and the pommel had a roaring giant on it as well, signifying it was the property of House Umber.

"Welcome to my hall lords of the North!" Walder Frey announced after sitting on his throne.

He had been keeping them waiting while he "became decent" for nearly half an hour. Brandon was unimpressed with the treatment they received but kept his face straight, which was a hard thing for him to do, he wasn't called the Wild Wolf for nothing.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Frey, however my party and I would like to meet with you in private to discuss the toll to cross your bridge." Brandon said quietly, "Perhaps in your solar?"

As soon as the Lord of the Crossing's eyes landed on the Wild Wolf, the blood drained from his face.

"Y-yes, my solar." he stuttered out before all but running out of the hall.

The Northern party grinned, wolfishly in the case of the Stark brothers, and followed the lord, picking up the smell of piss in the hall connected to the Lord's Solar.

As soon as they entered the solar, the Greatjon shut the door and barred it, knowing that this meeting would not end well for Lord Frey.

Brandon took Ice off his back and leaned it against a chair before sitting down on the chair.

"H-how are you alive?" Frey asked, near hysterical in fear.

"How I am alive… is a question that I… will not answer." Brandon said as sharply as he could manage.

"What we are here to discuss is your actions Lord Frey." Ned said, bringing the old man's attention to the younger Stark brother in the room.

"And what actions must we speak of?" Walder Frey asked suspiciously.

"Your refusal to heed the call of Hoster Tully, your _liege lord_." Ned answered coldly, looking the old lord in the eye.

The Frey snorted derisively, "What about it? I'm doing what was commanded of me by the previous Lord Tully and the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Why should I commit treason and rebel for someone who disrespected me at every turn?"

Ned's grey eyes darkened as if they were storm clouds themselves. "He is the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands Lord Frey, you would be wise to remember that."

He was about to continue, but was stopped by his elder brother's hand on his shoulder, whose hard grey eyes bored into those of Walder Frey mercilessly. "If you do not… answer your lord's call, we will… remove you from your seat… and annex the Twins into… the borders of the North. If you are loyal to the dragon…, not the Tullys, I will drag you… before Hoster Tully and… make him watch as you are executed… the Old Way in the… Godswood of Riverrun."

Whatever color was still in Walder Frey's face vanished at the thought of what the Wild Wolf had threatened. No one had done an execution in that way in centuries, mainly due to the fact that few wanted to watch someone's entrails be draped over the branches of a Weirwood tree and even fewer wanted to experience it themselves. It seemed that the Wild Wolf was returning the North to its roots, to the ways of the First Men. Even the Greatjon was looking at Brandon in shock, but a large grin soon adorned his features. The Umbers, one of many houses in the North, had been pleading the Starks to resume the traitor's execution of the First Men instead of a simple beheading, that was only for thieves and the like.

The tradition was outlawed by Viserys I when he heard of the practice. He was appalled and immediately sent out a royal decree banning that way of executing traitors to all the houses of Seven Kingdoms who were of the First Men.

Brandon grinned wolfishly at the Frey, who was trying to get the thought out of his head the only way he knew how at that moment, shaking his head frantically.

Brandon nodded to his brother, who nodded back and spoke. "Walder Frey, do you surrender your House and the Twins to House Stark, pledge your fealty to House Tully once more, or be given the justice of the First Men for treason against your Lord?" he asked in an imitation of his father's 'Lord's voice', which was successful as it broke Walder Frey out of his state of constant head shaking.

Walder Frey looked like he had aged twenty years in those few minutes he spoke with the Starks of Winterfell. When they entered his solar, he thought them boys who would marry one of his daughters and give him more clout with the North. He did not remotely expect that the boys he thought they were had more steel in them than their own weight in the metal, but here they were, threatening him in his own keep. He knew that they weren't bluffing either, as Starks were infamously known to keep their word, even if it cost them their lives to do so.

The elderly Frey steeled himself and said, "I stay loyal to the Targaryens, the true rulers of Westeros, Stark. They never slighted me and mine and won't slight them in the future. Take me to Tully and we'll see what happens on the way there."  
Ned closed his eyes and shook his head sadly as his brother stood up and strapped Ice across his back once more. He stood up himself and gestured for Lord Frey to stand up. The older man started to get up, but something seemed to dawn on him and he settled in his seat.

"According to the guest right, you cannot harm me and neither can I. As you all accepted my offering of the guest right, none of you can harm me." Walder Frey said triumphantly with a shiteating grin on his face.

Brandon chuckled quietly, making the Lord of the Crossing look at him suspiciously.

"I never accepted… your guest right because… it wasn't offered by you personally." the Wild Wolf revealed, causing the grin to drop from Walder's face, being quickly replaced by an expression of horror, "As such, I can do… anything I want here, even… kill you in this very room. Now get up… off your ass, and keep… pace with me. I would hate to… make the Greatjon carry… you into a crate for the journey… to Riverrun."

With a look of absolute horror written on his face, Walder Frey did the only thing that his body would allow him to do. He stood up and started walking towards the Northern Lords before his eyes rolled up into his skull and he collapsed to the ground in a heap. He fainted. When he was trying to save his family's position, he fainted and hit his head on the table on his way down, leaving a good sized lump on the back of his head from the impact.

Brandon Stark turned around and looked at the Greatjon and Rickard Karstark. "That… was unexpected, but not… unwelcome."

∫Ò∏Ø∏Ó∫

_Location: Riverrun_

_Time: Seventh moon of 282 AC, one moon after leaving the Twins_

Eddard Stark was worried about his brother. He knew that his experience in the capitol would change him, he just didn't think that the change would be so severe. He barely slept, he barely ate, and he was always brooding when he thought no one was looking. He knew that Brandon would never admit it, but he was afraid and nervous, probably fearing for Lyanna, of whom there was no word as to where she was, and he was probably nervous about getting married.

The marriage ceremony itself would be in the Godswood in Riverrun, not the Sept, right after the execution of Walder Frey. Ned was surprised when his brother demanded Hoster Tully that he and Catelyn Tully marry before a Heart Tree and not in a Sept, but the older Lord acquiesced and had the old Godswood searched for any Weirwood trees inside. They were delighted to find one that was hidden deep in the center of the Godswood that was carved, making it a true Heart Tree, instead of the Heart Trees that were known to be oak trees, among other tree types, in the Southron keeps and castles.

The Lords of the North were proud that the Warden of the North, their King in all but name, was making it known that his future wife would become a Lady of the North by being wed in front of a Weirwood tree and the Old Gods of the Forest.

Ned shook himself from his thoughts and walked into the Godswood, where he would be officiating the wedding, as Hoster Tully had to learn the words to give his daughter away and had to prepare for his younger daughter Lysa's wedding, which would be taking place in the Sept of Riverrun.

Ned himself was currently in the Godswood with his brother waiting for his betrothed and their future good-father to join them. The Weirwood tree behind them was still wet with the blood of Walder Frey's execution, but it was ignored by the Northerners and Riverlords, who tried not to become ill thinking about Walder Frey and his execution, who were assembled. The Riverlords were appalled at the execution that Brandon carried out, but did nothing but watch with sick fascination as he sentenced the old man and draped the entrails of the former Lord of the Crossing across the branches of the ancient Weirwood tree. Something strange caught the Northerners off-guard however, the eyes of the Heart Tree glowed red during the ceremony. It seemed that the Old Gods were watching, and showed that they were becoming active once more. That was something that Eddard Stark would watch out for when they returned home, but it wouldn't stop him from thinking about it.

∫Ø∫

_Time: 4 hours later_

_Location: Riverrun Godswood_

Catelyn Tully, soon to be Stark, was nervous. Nervous about the wedding night and nervous about actually _being married_. At least her future husband was honorable and pleasing to the eye. Brandon Stark was the one known to have the looks among the Stark brood. His brother Eddard, who was a year younger, was quieter and less pleasing to the eye than his brother, or at least that's how it used to be. Her future husband had changed since the Tourney of Harrenhal, much quieter, brooding or deep in thought when she saw him. He didn't speak much, but when he did he was never loud like he used to be. It was like listening to someone whispering loudly, but with the voice that belonged to the man that she fell for, _hard_. She was ecstatic that she was marrying Brandon Stark, her Wild Wolf, but she was sad that she had to leave her childhood home in the process of marrying the Warden of the North.

Her wedding dress was a blend of Northern and Southron, as the Northerners called those south of the Neck. The dress was blue for House Tully, but also had grey wolves running across the middle of the dress. It had some fur trimming, but not enough to make her uncomfortably warm. Her dark red Tully hair was done up beautifully with a braided crown on her head while the rest of her hair ran down her back freely. One of her handmaidens said that she looked like a Northern version of the Maiden herself. She had blushed so deeply in response, her cheeks matched her hair.

She was walking with her father, her arm in his, down the aisle in the Godswood. When they were close enough, Eddard Stark called out, "Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"

"Catelyn, of the House Tully, comes here to be wed. A woman trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Her father called out in reply.

Brandon Stark spoke, his voice quiet enough that most needed to strain to hear him. "Brandon, of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Who gives her?"

"Hoster, of House Tully, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, her father." Her father replied as they walked towards the Heart tree.

Eddard turned to Catelyn and asked, "Lady Catelyn, do you take this man?"

Catelyn swallowed nervously before steeling herself and smiling. "I take this man." she said as she took the hand her Brandon offered her.

"Then kneel before the Heart Tree." He commanded before stepping aside to allow them to come closer to the Heart tree.

The newly married couple did as they were bid and Catelyn closed her eyes. She prayed to the Old Gods to bless her and help her become a true Lady of the North. She prayed for healthy children that were of the North and the South. She prayed for-

A collective gasp and some sounds of surprise that came from the guests interrupted her prayers and Catelyn suddenly felt a presence- no a gaze upon her, that she couldn't explain. She then heard a deep voice that sounded like it was coming from an animal speaking and felt herself being… looked over? Yes looked over.

"_So a Trout comes before us once more. A Trout who asks to become a Wolf. We allow it only if she holds true to the Pack she has joined._"

The presence left her as suddenly as it appeared, leaving her, and all the Northerners mystified.

She turned to look at the assembled guests to see them looking at her new good-brother in either shock or terror. She turned to look at him and saw his usually grey eyes shining red and looking right at her before they shifted to her husband.

Brandon's eyes seemed to widen, at what she didn't know, before the glow faded from Eddard's eyes and he seemed to nearly collapse before he caught himself. He shook his head and looked around questioningly. His eyes danced before the meet the matching grey eyes of his brother.

"An omen has been spoken." her new husband said quietly, but she could hear the awe and surprise in his voice, "This union has been… blessed by the gods!"

The guests cheered in response to his quiet declaration, those who worshipped the Old Gods the loudest.

Brandon and Catelyn stood up fully. Suddenly, Catelyn was swept off her feet into her new husband's arms, making her yelp in surprise. Her face reddened in embarrassment as she remembered what was to happen after they prayed at the tree; her new husband carrying her to the Great Hall for the feast. She decided to make the most of her new position and relaxed in her husbands' arms, leaning her head against his shoulder and looking at his face, a smile stretching across her lips.

She kept it all the way through the feast, only losing it when she and her husband consummated their marriage, something she would never forget for the rest of her life, and neither would the rest of the inhabitants and guests of Riverrun.

∫Ø∫

_Time: 2 days later_

_Location: Guest quarters, Riverrun_

Ned Stark was deep in thought when his brother entered without knocking. His brother never did, and this time he didn't chastise him for it, he was too troubled by the singular event of the wedding night that he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried.

He turned to his brother, who had just sat in a chair near the one he was sitting in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Old Gods have spoken… through you brother." he answered, "It is time that we ventured to the… Lands Beyond the Wall. We must find our sigil and..., if possible, find the Children. This is the end… of an era for Westeros brother. The Children's return has been… spoken of for thousands of years."

Ned was confused, but not nearly as much as he was before his brother entered his quarters. The picture that the Old Gods had painted through his mouth was starting to take shape in his mind. There was only one thing that he and his brother needed to consider.

"Should we venture to the Isle of Faces brother? Should we consult the Green Men?" he asked, looking at his brother intently.

His brother considered his question for a long moment before speaking.

"The time of the North's… stagnation is over. The Green Men's council… is needed." his brother whispered mysteriously, making Ned's eyes widen in shock.

It seemed that it was time for the First Men of the North and South to meet once more, where the Pact between the First Men and the Children of the Forest was made, on the Isle of Faces.

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter 1 of "**_**The Silent Wolf**_**"! I know that some of you will be disgusted with bringing back the First Men execution on the Weirwood tree but I felt it was necessary to show that Brandon Stark still had a bite to him. **

**Also, for those of you who are asking/demanding that this be an Ned/Ashara fic, I'm considering it to be sure, but I might need to marry him to a Northern bride to keep the Starks foundation in the North strong by laying to rest any bitter disagreements with the Starks choice of spouse. The next chapter will be the Stark brothers finding their little She-Wolf. Let's see what happens!**

**Arisentactica over and out**


End file.
